


Looking Toward Hope

by Rellanka



Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [32]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Contemplation, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rellanka/pseuds/Rellanka
Summary: Some times after the revelations, Cloud considers where his world is now.
Relationships: Biggs/Cloud Strife, Biggs/Cloud Strife/Jessie, Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Jessie/Cloud Strife
Series: A Year Of Cloudy Skies [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697269
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Looking Toward Hope

Things changed, after Cloud found out the truth. He hadn’t been sure they would; hadn’t been sure how much of himself he had been willing to share with the two Avalanche members- that were apparently also his soulmates? Even with having had weeks to absorb the information, Cloud was still trying to wrap his head around it. 

But then, Cloud was still trying to wrap his head around a lot of things. 

Like the fact that he’d apparently had a bond before. 

Like a little child picking at a scab, Cloud’s mind just could not leave the idea alone. Even with distance, he still couldn’t see how he could have forgotten something like that. Couldn’t fathom how he still couldn’t remember the bonded soulmate that he’d lost, no matter how he tried to. Whenever he tried to figure out who it might have been, he got a flash of a broad back and black hair at best, before the sound of gunshots exploded in his head and green and pain washed away everything else for hours at a time. 

As for his other soulmate, well. A lingering suspicion of who that might have been had never left his mind. It stuck there, hovering with a horrible certainty, even as he desperately tried to turn his attention to other matters; to try not to consider the answer he was doing everything he could to avoid. 

All too often, what he was turning his attention to were his other soulmates, the impossible, unexpected pair that Cloud hadn’t even known to pray for. Cloud had been going through life expecting not to have _any_ soulmates, not multiple ones. Part of that had been caused by a childhood spent being forever the outsider- forever the one unwanted by the other children, a fact that they made efforts to make clear. 

And after Hojo… Well. Cloud had no illusions as to what he was. He wasn’t oblivious to the fact that he likely had more similarities to the monsters he fought and killed then he had to any human. 

Monsters didn’t have soulmates. 

To find out that Cloud had not only been lucky enough to have had two bonded soulmates, but to also have another pair of people that were perfect for him? 

It was mild to have called it a surprise. 

It was a shock to his system, a punch in the gut that caused him to look at the world in a vision that he had never considered before. 

He… was surprised by how much he leaned on them afterward. How _aware_ he was of them. How often he took the time to seek _them_ out, rather than secluding himself from everyone and pretending that he liked it that way. 

It was worth it, for the way that they greeted even the slightest gesture with warm delight and support. 

They were both so, so good at making Cloud feel secure. 

Making him feel safe. 

Making him feel loved. 

They supported him without ever expecting anything in return, and whenever Cloud thought that he needed to reach out more, needed to support them more, they were always quick to let him know that while they appreciated his efforts, he didn’t owe them anything. That they were there for him because they wanted to be, not because they were expecting something in return. 

And they were. There for him. In the moments that Cloud was lost in the green and the pain that came whenever he tried to figure out his memories, whenever he tried to remember who he’d lost or who he _hadn’t_ but should wish he had, at least one of them was often there; silent, comforting presences that never pressed him to speak unless he wished to. 

They were there when he secluded himself from anyone else, one of them either gently coaxing him into the group, or just parking themselves beside him and keeping him company. They were there when he was hurting, letting him lean on them without question or demands. 

Lately, though Cloud wasn’t entirely sure how this had come to pass, they were there for the nightmares. It’d never been a verbal agreement, that Jessie and Biggs would sleep with him in his room, that they’d all be squished into a bed that was a little small for Cloud alone. But somehow it had happened. Like a silent offer the two had made, when they followed him into his room, wordless for once; one that Cloud had accepted when he allowed them to gently draw off his rarely-removed armor and make him _comfortable_ for bed, rather than fully armed and tensed for attack at every moment. One that he had accepted when they settled into the bed and he allowed them to gently draw him between them, surrounded and secured and safe. One that he accepted when he never, ever told them that they couldn’t do those things. 

Jessie and Biggs; they’d become so much to Cloud in just a short amount of time. 

He knew what was building between them. 

He knew that he was beginning to care about them more than he could really say; care so much that he was scared to acknowledge how large the feeling was. 

He knew that there could be so much that could go wrong; that his life had been one loss after the other. He knew that his awful brand of luck could hold steady; knew that Biggs and Jessie could just be more loss that would chip away at the core of him. 

That they might even be the losses that would finish destroying him. 

But the more they gave him their silent support; the more they were with him, the more that they helped him heal from wounds both known and unknown; the more that he turned to them because he was unable to do anything else…

Every single moment with them was convincing Cloud to do something against his first instinct. 

To once more take a chance and give this future a chance to grow.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'll be trying to post two fics a day until I get caught up to make up for the way I bounced before. So at least there's that, y'know?


End file.
